custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pofia (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Pofia was a charismatic Fa-Matoran medic who served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all other Fa-Matoran, Pofia began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon the completion of his labor, he was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent, along with a number of other Matoran. It was here that Pofia took up a profession tending to his settlement's Rahi stock, a responsibility that ranged from shepherding flocks of Mahi to the establishment of a small business renting Stone Burnak to travelers intent on crossing the desert plane. During this period, Pofia enjoyed the simplicity of Matoran life and became educated in the ways of medicine. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Pofia gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Pofia was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Red Star Roughly 80,000 years ago, Pofia's settlement was raided by a group of Dark Hunters in one of their early plunders of the Northern Continent. During this conflict, the Fa-Matoran received critical damage from an explosive projectile. This wound resulted in the Matoran's death and subsequent transport to the Red Star for repairs at the hands of the Kestora, a practice that was not uncommon for members of the Matoran species upon sustaining terminal injury. However, a programming error resulted in the corruption of Pofia's digital consciousness, warranting further restructuring of his body and a psychological analysis. When the procedure was complete, the Fa-Matoran had lost his previous memories and became somewhat flighty, often resorting to babbling, nonsensical speech tendencies. Convinced that he was fit to return to work, the Kestora eventually returned Pofia to the Matoran Universe using the Red Star's teleportation function. Upon his return, Pofia became disorientated, no longer recalling his home settlement or understanding the Matoran commitment to labor. Seeking instead to explore the wonders of the world, he resolved to set up his own travelling business, traversing around the Matoran Universe selling souvenirs; such as gems, trinkets, and textiles that he acquired on his adventures. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Pofia conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence and remained in his village, though he feared the threat that the conflict would cause his village. .]] Order of Mata Nui Service Pofia managed to survive a large duration of the War in the Northern Continent. However, prior to the events of the Final Push, a squadron of Visorak Olisorak stormed the Northern Continent and drove Pofia out of his village. Fighting for his life, Pofia was forced to migrate north, where he encountered a Bo-Matoran refugee named Vancha, who had migrated from the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Pofia was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the destruction of their villages, Pofia and Vancha relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Pofia became a Medic, serving as Turaga Autolycus' personal aide. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Shortly before this, however, Pofia had been sent to find Toa Jekkai and Toa Merra, who were not present at the assembly. Unfortunately, the village center was attacked in his absence and he encountered a Brotherhood servant while searching for the two missing Toa. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Toa Meera and Toa Jekkai enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Although the Toa of Water was crippled in the conflict and her fellow Toa was presumably killed, a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Although details of the raid of Marlott remain unclear at this point in time, it is known that Pofia was among the surviving Matoran. Service of Ramonda Some time later, whilst roaming the rural regions of the Matoran Universe, Pofia came into contact with Ramonda, a strange entity often regarded as a protector of the Matoran species. The Fa-Matoran was thus recruited as a servant of Ramonda, tasked with occasionally aiding her by serving as her envoy. Ninety years later, Ramonda foresaw the arrival of Toa Santis in the Fractures Universe and re-established contacted Pofia. She tasked the Matoran of Magnetism with placing a Toa Tool, a cloak, and a long dagger atop a specific hillside. Several hours after the Fa-Matoran had completed this task, Toa Santis stumbled across the deposit of weapons and donned them. More recently, Ramonda foresaw the creation of The Warbound, a group of Toa who would battle the Brotherhood of Makuta in future. In order to protect what may well be the Matoran Universe's last hope of survival against a looming apocalypse, she once again contacted Pofia and charged him with delivering her Scroll of Judgment to the Turaga High Council in Metru Nui, a document which contained the details of the Matoran destined to become future Toa. Pofia followed his orders and trailed after Toa Santis' Matoran Resistance team for some time, before situating himself under a Madu Tree close to one of the Bohrok Hive's exits. To pass the time he played a flute, which lured Santis and his team towards him. Upon establishing contact, Pofia found himself reunited with Sonitous and Sarnii, neither of whom he has seen since the Battle of Marlott. Upon delivering Sonitous a replacement Kanohi, he revealed his charge and informed the Toa that their duty was to join his convoy and aid in his escort to Metru Nui, where he would deliver the Scroll of Judgment to the Turaga High Council. Alternate Versions In the Dark Mirror alternate reality, Pofia migrated to the Southern Matoran Universe, rootlessly drifting from village to village, imparting goodwill on his fellow villagers until the growth of the Toa Empire saw the enforcement of strict regulations being carried out across the universe, which resulted in Pofia being forced to end his static wandering habit and to settle into a Matoran community. Unwilling to forsake his freedom to travel the universe, however, Pofia became an enemy of the Toa Empire by fleeing his designated village to hide in the wilderness of the southern universe. As he migrated his way south, the Fa-Matoran came into contact with a Skakdi named Bioka and a Vo-Matoran named Ninian, who had originally inhabited his village. Together the trio developed a lifestyle as bandits, often ambushing wandering Toa along narrow rural paths in the Southern Continent. Abilities and Traits Being a Fa-Matoran, Pofia would have controlled the Element of Magnetism. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. In spite of this, he did have a considerable degree of natural strength and was capable of greater physical endurance than most other Matoran. Furthermore, Pofia developed his own idyllic vision of the Matoran Universe, imagining it to be one of fruitful abundance and often went off on rambling speeches about the beauty of nature and how he wished Matoran could become at one with their environments. He often used poetic language and painted vivid pictures of what life for the Matoran should have been like. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Pofia was known to have worn a powerless Kanohi Miru. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of his time in the Matoran Universe, however, is unknown. Pofia frequently wielded a Pincer Staff, which he originally used to handle medical equipment and often sterilized. However, upon leaving Marlott, he mounted the weapon on the end of a short pole, making it a staff-like weapon, which was capable of clamping shut at the push of a button. In addition, the Fa-Matoran was known to carry a first aid kit at all times. , a character he is often shipped with.]] Trivia *Pofia often speaks in Shakespearean English and frequently quotes lines in reference to a number of Shakespeare plays. These lines, however, are intended to denote a deeper wealth of meaning, with his commentary on the state of the universe and his experience in the Red Star being referenced through such allusions. *Recently, Pofia was known to have delivered a cape, blade and Flame Sword to a swamp on the Southern Continent for Toa Santis to acquire under the direction of Ramonda. *In addition to being a keen medic and speaker of poetic, semi-Shakespearean English, Pofia enjoyed playing the flute, making him BobTheDoctor27's second Matoran character to play a musical instrument. *Pofia's pincer claw is not a licensed LEGO piece. It was part of a utensil that came with a Wallace and Gromit action figure toy in 2007. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Falling in the Black'' *''Judgment Day'' Category:Magnetism Category:Residents of Morica Category:Matoran Category:Fa-Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team